¡Por supuesto que no James!
by Double W
Summary: Último año de Lily y su mejor amiga. También de los Merodeadores, y todo parece igual que siempre. Disclaimer: la historia de Harry Potter y los Merodeadores, salió de la cabeza de J.K. Rowling, y no de la mía.


Era un nuevo año en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. La estación de King's Cross estaba llena de gente, ansiosa por cruzar la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez y llegar hasta el Expreso de color escarlata que les iba a llevar hasta la maravillosa escuela. Acababa de cruzar la barrera una chica de sexto curso. Padres muggles, bastante alta, pelirroja con unos ojos verdes que impresionaban. Iba empujando un carrito con sus cosas, y era una de las pocas personas que no tenía lechuza. Atravesó la barrera y se quedó contemplando el tren que la llevaría a ese lugar en el que se sentía bien, libre y aceptada. Era el primer año que no la acompañaban sus padres o su hermana.

No le dio tiempo a pensar en su familia cuando se acordó de Georgia. La había prometido buscar un compartimento en el que pudieran estar ellas solas, sin ningún pequeño nervioso que empezaba primero o alguien de séptimo que estuviera emocionado porque ese era su último año. También era el último año de las dos amigas, la Gryffindor y la Hufflepuff.

_Lily estaba corriendo por uno de los múltiples pasillos de Hogwarts. Iba con la cabeza gacha, para que ninguna de las personas que caminaban en dirección contraria se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando. Las imágenes de su discusión con el que solía ser su mejor amigo pasaban por su mente… "Aléjate, sangre sucia." Ella sabía que a Severus no le gustaba que le vieran con ella sus amigos de Slytherin, pero ese día tenía que decirle algo importante. Cuando iba corriendo se chocó contra una chica. Era de su edad, la había visto en las clases de Aritmacia que compartían con Hufflepuff. Se llamaba Georgia, Georgia Kailyen. Sin explicárselo, la hija menor de los Kailyen la consoló. Desde ese momento pasaron mucho tiempo juntas, y en verano se escribieron mediante la lechuza de Georgia._

Sin darse cuenta, Lily había entrado al expreso y se encontraba buscando un compartimento vacío. Era imposible, sólo quedaban diez minutos para que el tren pusiera rumbo a Hogwarts. En el último vagón había un compartimento ocupado por una Gryffindor de segundo año, a la cual no le importó dejarle el compartimento a Lily. Pasaban los minutos y Georgia no llegaba. "¿Y si se ha olvidado?" se preguntaba Lily. Cuando se acomodó en el asiento y sacó un libro, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Georgia Kailyen con la respiración entrecortada.

–Lo siento, de verdad. Mi padre no sabe cómo conducir un coche totalmente muggle… ¡Casi atropellamos a un pobre perro!

–Tranquila, ya sabes que no me importa –contestó la pelirroja, sonriendo, mientras su amiga se sentaba en frente de ella.

Georgia Kailyen era una chica que iba a empezar su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts. Iba a Hufflepuff –al igual que sus hermanos y su padre- y tenía buenas calificaciones en los TIMOS. Su madre era muggle pero murió por una enfermedad que Georgia nunca mencionó. No tenía amigos hasta que conoció a Lily Evans en mitad del quinto curso. Era más baja que Lily, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos marrones.

Las chicas pasaron el viaje comiendo dulces que habían comprado en el carrito y hablando sobre sus vacaciones y cosas de ese tipo. Al ir a distintas casas, no se podían ver todo lo que les gustaría, así que querían aprovechar el tiempo. Ya entrada la tarde, una prefecta de Ravenclaw a la que conocían ligeramente las avisó de que llegarían a la estación de Hogsmade en diez minutos. Las chicas se pusieron el uniforme y bajaron cuando paró el tren.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se dieron un ligero abrazo y se separaron, para ir cada una a sus mesas. Durante la cena, Georgia habló con un chico de su casa sobre el curso y los partidos de Quidditch que habían transcurrido durante el verano. Lily, a su vez, comió tranquila sin hablar con nadie excepto una chica que acababa de entrar a primero y la estaba preguntando cosas sobre el castillo.

Cuando todo el mundo se abalanzó hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, Lily y Georgia se quedaron atrás y fueron hablando por los pasillos casi vacíos porque era un poco tarde. Cuando iban hablando sobre el chico con el que estuvo la Hufflepuff durante la cena, oyeron una voz detrás de ellas que las sacó de su conversación.

–¡Hola Lily! Quiero decir… Evans. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –preguntó un James Potter mientras se tocaba el cuello–. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo hasta la sala común? Hablando y esas cosas…

–Potter, estaba con mi amiga. Hablando. Hasta que nos interrumpiste –le cortó Lily, bastante seria. Georgia sabía que James Potter y sus amigos eran los más conocidos en Hogwarts, y que él decía estar enamorado de la pelirroja– Si no te importa, nos gustaría continuar.

El chico se apartó mirando al suelo y las dos amigas continuaron hablando. Georgia sabía que a Lily le incomodaba mucho que Potter estuviera detrás de ella desde hace un curso o dos. Sin embargo, ellas se limitaban a ignorarle.

Las chicas se separaron y se dirigieron hasta sus respectivas salas comunes, no sin antes desearse las buenas noches.

Bueno, primer capítulo. Es el primer fic que publico, y supongo que esté algo mal. Este fic es especial porque va a haber dos versiones de cada capítulo (o, por lo menos, de la mayoría) una desde el punto de vista de las chicas y otro desde el punto de vista de los Merodeadores.


End file.
